edward's mental disorder
by Adara-Evanthe
Summary: Edward tiene un problema…él siempre creyó que Bella lo había enloquecido totalmente,pero le faltó un detalle.la poca paciencia que le tiene a Jacob,y para colmo de males,el amor de Bella y Ness por ése no le permiten echarlo¿QUE PODRIA SER PEOR?averigualo
1. I'm not stupid, am I?

**Disclaimer****: no soy dueña de nada, bla, bla, bla… todo es de la perfectísima Stephenie Meyer, mi ídola (la envidio SANAMENTE por ser la dueña de Edward en cierta manera^^ aunque también es de Bella, pero se los perdono^^) la historia es TODA mía, y de mi locura, claro está ^^ en fin, mi primer historia, espero que les guste, sino, tengan piedad de mí, porfas, jajaja**

Resumen: Edward tiene un pequeño problema mental… él siempre creyó que Bella lo había enloquecido totalmente, pero le faltó un pequeño detalle… la poca paciencia que le tiene a Jacob, y para colmo de males, el amor de su esposa y su hija por el chucho no le permite echarlo… ¿QUE PODRÍA SER PEOR? -Se dijo… lean y entérense la respuesta!!

Edward

_Conciencia_

**Anti-conciencia**

Pensamientos de los demás

------------------------------------------

_**Edward's**__** mental **__**disorder**_

First chapter: I'm not STUPID… ¿i am?

-------------------------------

Si, acá estoy yo… perdiendo minutos al lado de Bella para poder liberar mi mente, si no me equivoco… ella le dijo a Nessie que si escribía lo que sentía en momentos estresantes en su diario iba a canalizar sus emociones dejándolas explayarse por el papel y se iba a sentir mucho mejor…

Esa es la razón para que yo este escribiendo este maldito cuaderno, que por razones obvias no es un diario… razones tan obvias como que Emmett publicaría por todo el planeta que escribo un diario intimo, agregándole que es rosa y con brillo… DEMONIOS… **el estúpido se acaba de dar cuenta que el cuaderno tiene tapa rosa, y ****stickers**** de flores y corazones en la primer hoja**_**…**__ tenias razón, tal vez le falla la cabeza un poco…_ **noo, tu crees?? Que lea mentes es raro, siempre lo dije…** Y QUE TENGA DOS PESADISIMAS VOCES LLAMADAS CONCIENCIA Y ANTI-CONCIENCIA NO??? _Woooaw, tienes que sacar ese stress rápido, escribe que no interrumpiremos mas…_ ** sii, a ver si todavía nos muerde!!! Soy muy lindo para morir** _insinúas que yo no?? Wuaaaa _ammm, a ver si entiendo…discuten por cual es mas lindo de ambos?? Aparte, como voy a morder mi propia mente? _**Siiii, soy invencible, siempre lo supe^^**_ podrían recordar que ambos son iguales a mi?? Y dejarme continuar con lo que hacía, que obviamente es más importante que discutir con ustedes dos… _Esme siempre dice que el egocentrismo es malo!!! _**Sí, no querrás defraudar a Esme…o si?? **Esperen a que encuentre la forma de liberarme de ustedes y ya verán!!! Estúpidos habladores colados en mi mente…** si igual sobra espacio, aquí ni las ideas pasan, jajja** _Sabes que nos necesitarías…sino quien te hubiera avisado que el cuaderno que sacaste del escritorio de Nessie era de niñas?? _**Claro que alguien normal se hubiera dado cuenta solo, si agarras una barra de cereales que dice '****light****' no puedes esperar que tenga chocolate… **_porque el ejemplo con comida??si ni siquiera probamos el chocolate nunca, solo sangre y mas sangre… _**de veras me gustaría estar dentro de un humano, la sangre de animal es horrenda!!! **El que se alimenta soy yo, se supone que ustedes no ¬¬ ** y como crees que vivimos genio??a base de tus neuronas?? **_Uy, si ese fuera el caso estaríamos en graves problemas… _**choca esos cinco^^** grrr, son verdaderamente insoportables!!!

-PAPII!!!

-voy Ness, dame un segundo…

-NO HAY PROBLEMA, SOLO DIME SI HAS VISTO MI CUADERNO ROSA NUEVO….

-ehhh, no lo creo, si lo encuentro te lo llevo- genial, lo único que me faltaba para un día perfecto **de verdad? **_ Creo que a eso se le llama sarcasmo Lilith _**de acuerdo miss inteligencia, JA presumida** como sea, algún día me los quitare de encima, lo juro por mi alma **no era que los vampiros no tenían alma?? Quien sos? La gata flora??…**_ ohh, Lilith, ahí viene su lado cursi, si Bella es vampiro, esa teoría cambia, no creería jamás que ella fuera una desalmada, bla, bla, bla _argg, son mas que irritantes, prefiero tirarme a los Vulturis a pasar una eternidad con ustedes ¬¬ **señor critico, que vas a hacer con lo de Nessie??**

Ohh, por dios…no puedo llevarle a mi hija un cuaderno escrito por mi, y menos tener que explicarle las razones de por que lo tenia yo y las cosas que escribí… **de acuerdo mister inteligencia, buscate una excusa sin nuestra ayuda, a ver que tal te va!! **No me pueden abandonar justo ahora, que voy a hacer?? _Siempre te dijiste muy inteligente, demostralo ¬¬_

-Edward, Jake quiere que Ness y yo lo acompañemos a hablar con Sam… mejor dicho, quiere que Nessie lo acompañe, pero no la dejare ir sola…- maldición, estúpido chucho, es la razón por la que estoy escribiendo en este maldito cuaderno de niñas, bueno, una de las razones, ni que fuera tan importante… JA, que ridículo ** a alguien de por aquí le ha picado el bichito de los celos?? **_Naa, como crees, solo esta MUY enojado con cierto lobito que quiso con Bella por mucho tiempo y ahora quiere con su hijita de tan solo unos años…_ JA, gracias por recordarme que es un maldito pervertido, si no fuera por Bella y Ness hace años que lo hubiera sacado dándole una buena paliza, se la tiene mas que merecida, pero claro, ellas lo protegen!!!

-EDWARD, que demonios te sucede que no contestas?? Te encuentras bien, espera que voy a por ti…- _bien genio, ya la hiciste preocupar…_ **pobre bella, se enamoro de un inoperante!!! **_Jaja, buena esa!!!^^ _de veras que los aborrezco!!!!!¬¬

-tranquila bella, estoy bien… solo estaba… ammm, pensando

-y desde cuando los vampiros se quedan tildados??- desde que tengo dos estúpidas conciencias ¬¬

-…-que se supone que le diga sin que me crea loco?? **Si no se dio cuenta de eso hace años no creo que pase ahora^^** _jaja, de nuevo, sos mi ídola^^_

-------------------

Buenoo, ahí el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado, diganme que hago, si subir mas o no, y dejen reviews, profiss, se los ruegoo… ahh, si lo hacen les envio un clon del edward que escondi en mi placard, muahahaha… por cierto, le debo uno a sel^^ BESOSS

FLORCHU


	2. what's happening to you?

**Disclaimer****: no soy dueña de nada, bla, bla, bla… todo es de la perfectísima Stephenie Meyer, mi ídola (la envidio SANAMENTE por ser la dueña de Edward en cierta manera^^ aunque también es de Bella, pero se los perdono^^) la historia es TODA mía, y de mi locura, claro está ^^ en fin, mi primer historia, espero que les guste, sino, tengan piedad de mí, porfas, jajaja**

Summary: Edward tiene un pequeño problema mental… él siempre creyó que Bella lo había enloquecido totalmente, pero le faltó un pequeño detalle… la poca paciencia que le tiene a Jacob, y para colmo de males, el amor de su esposa y su hija por el chucho no le permite echarlo… ¿QUE PODRÍA SER PEOR? -Se dijo… lean y entérense la respuesta!!

Edward

_Conciencia_

**Anti-conciencia**

Pensamientos de los demás

------------------------------------------

_**Edward's**__** mental **__**disorder**___

Second chapter: What's happening to you?

-------------------------------------------

-emmm, amor… solo estaba… leyendo la mente de Ness… ajam, esoo^^ ya te conté que parezco menos normal cuando me concentro asii!!!-_genial excusa, sos todo un genio _**queee?? Me abandonas asii? Pensé que me querías!! **_Era sarcasmo tontaaa!!_** Ahh, menos mal… sarcas—quequa?? **Olvídalo, no lo va a entender nunca ¬¬

-Eddy, déjale un poquito de privacidad, estoy segura que no le agrada demasiado que husmees en su mente!!!-ayyy, hasta enojada es hermosaaa…miren ese gesto…y ahhh, que tierna con ese… **bastaa, me enferma tus arranques de alabemos a Bella…**_ llegará un día que me voy a hacer lesbiana por tu culpa ¬¬ _**ohh noo, Gabrielle, te perdemos…** par de estúpidas ¬¬ no escuchen si no quieren… _difícil señor supercerebro, ya querría no estar obligada a escuchar tus cursilerías!! _

_-_heyyy… me escuchas?? Estas bien edward?? Queres que llame a carlisle? Esto se parece a la vez en Isla Esme que te quedaste tildado… ayy, esa fue la mejor noticia que tuve…^^

-sii, estoy bien… solo que necesito descansar-**otra idea GENIAL… como vas a descansar si no podes?** _Dejalo, es un caso perdido¬¬_

.amm, los vampiros no dormimos… de verdad me estas asustando!!!queres que me quede y jake vaya solo??-**deci que sii, asi vemos al perro ese sufriendoo de separarse de su amor!! **_No seas cruel Lilith, Nessie también sufre cuando se separan… _woaaw, que gran dilema!!

-yoo… no se, mejor llamá a jasper y andá… Ness seguro quiere ir con ese… lobo pulgoso¬¬

-no seas asi con jacob… es buena persona y lo sabes… solo… un poco pesadoo^^-**un poco?? Ni siquiera yo, que adoro a todos los que molestan a este amargado, lo soporto al chucho de porqueriaa!!**

-de acuerdo, solo porque se que a ti y a Nessie les desagrada que lo maltrate…(puchero)

-ayy, te ves adorable^^… gracias, gracias, gracias… te amoo^^

-de nada, sabes que yo tambien^^

-ahh, por ciertoo, cuando vuelva buscaremos algun psiquiatra para vampiros o algo por el estiloo… de verdad que no se que te esta pasandoo… pero me asustaa

-o.O yooo, de acuerdo Bella…- ok,ahora q mierda voy a hacer ahoraa?? **Una buena opción es salir corriendoo^^ **_Lilith, no estas ayudando en nada ¬¬_ se reiran de mi por el resto de mi vida…. **Increible, deberias estar acostumbrado a esta altura **_de acuerdoo, empieza a correr edward _los aborrezco de veras¬¬ pero esperen q esa no es una mala ideaa **todas mis ideas son buenas (HH) **_see, seguro miss modestia ni siquiera sabes tu nombre completoo _**claro q sii, Lil… como era?? ** Dos tontos hubieran sido mejores q las conciencias q tengoo ¬¬

-adios mi vida, espero que te sientas mejor

-claroo ahh?

-le dire a jazz q vaya preguntandole a Carlisle por un amigo suyo psiquiatra, espero q algun vampiro haya elegido esoo^^


End file.
